


Покинутые

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Как могли бы развиться отношения Дюка и Мары.
Relationships: Duke Crocker/Mara (Haven)





	Покинутые

**Author's Note:**

> Я опять навернул говна с лопаты. Опять меня с уебищной морали бомбануло. Бомбеж - двигатель фикописательства. А такой ебанины я не видел давно. Недаром она на сказку похожа. Где об мерзковатую сьюшную трулаву ломается логика, судьбы и порядочность, говно выдается за благо, а благо за говно. И все вокруг приносят жертвы на ее алтарь.

На это потребовалось время. Чтобы понять, зачем она спрашивала про мать. Почему это было ей интересно.  
Она спрашивала не только для того, чтобы манипулировать. Она спрашивала, потому что ей хотелось найти того, кто способен ее понять.  
\- Твоя мать никогда тебя не любила. Она вообще не умеет любить. Как и моя. Неудивительно, что ты утратила чувство безопасности и перестала кому бы то ни было доверять.  
Мара усмехнулась. За напускной надменностью и безразличием Дюк наконец видел ее настоящие чувства. Когда он продолжил говорить, ей стало трудно контролировать выражение лица. Удерживать на нем это презрение к тому, что на самом деле причиняло ей боль.  
\- Твоя мать предала тебя. Выбрала Одри, потому что Одри была ее идеальной дочерью. Ты была ей не нужна. Ей было плевать, что ты несчастна. Она не пыталась помочь тебе. Она пыталась сделать тебя такой, какой хочет тебя видеть. Ей было плевать на твои чувства. На то, почему тебе плохо, и как это можно исправить. Ее волновали только ее представления о том, какой ты должна быть.  
Мара ничего не ответила. Смотрела за горизонт, плотно сжимая губы и щуря глаза. Избегая встречаться взглядом. Могло ли для нее послужить утешением то, что кто-то просто понял, что она чувствует? Что кому-то наконец было не насрать?  
\- Какое же это извращение - пытаться перепрограммировать личность собственной дочери, чтобы она стала такой, какой ты хочешь ее видеть. Исправить то, что она натворила, убийством тех, кому она причинила зло, при условии, если она убьет любимого - еще одного невинного человека. И выдать это за благое дело. Это куда омерзительнее того, что делала ты. Твоя мать считала, что поступает правильно. Что спасает тебя, стирая твою личность, заставляя бесконечно терять то, что тебе дорого. Повторяя твой кошмар, из-за которого ты стала несчастной. Твоя мать чудовище.  
Мара по-прежнему молчала. Хмуро глядела вдаль. Она всегда казалась жесткой и безжалостной. Забавно. Она никогда не лгала так, как лгали все вокруг. Как лгала Одри. Которая искренне верила, что манипулирует и толкает на убийство ради добра. Мара никогда не лгала себе и не притворялась, что творит дерьмо ради добра.  
\- Добро не убивает ради «всеобщего блага». Чужими руками. Добро не манипулирует людьми. Добро не проклинает собственную дочь на вечные мучения. Добро не программирует ад так, чтобы его заключенная убила всех, кому причинила беды, убийством того, кого любит. Добро не спасает мучениями, пытками и убийствами. Тебя не должны судить те, кто ничем не лучше тебя.  
Она вновь усмехнулась. Немудрено, что она всегда чувствовала себя одинокой. Что всех считала врагами. Ей было хорошо только с отцом, который любил ее такой, какая она есть. Любил невзирая на то, кто она. Любил любой.  
\- Одри осуждала Кроатона за то, что он ставил ее превыше всего и добивался любыми средствами, и любила Нейтана, который поступал точно так же. Который не отпустил ее в амбар, пожертвовав Хейвеном. Который рисковал людьми ради того, чтобы отделить ее от тебя. Ему точно так же было плевать, кто умрет и кто пострадает. В этом различие? В том, что добру позволено убивать только чужими руками? И если ты перестаешь лицемерить, то превращаешься в зло?  
Нейтан ненавидел Лекси. И говорил это ей в лицо. Уильям хотел избавиться от Одри. Даже Кроатон, который, по словам Мары, всегда по-настоящему любил ее, желал лишь видеть в ней образ идеальной дочери. Той, которой она была. Дюк все еще не до конца понимал, были ли личности Мары созданы амбаром или являлись частью ее самой. Но в этом было нечто эгоистично-отвратительное. Любить человека только таким, каким хочешь видеть его.  
Все использовали друг друга. Дюк не раз слышал это осточертевшее «ты нам нужен». Они повторяли это постоянно. И никто не думал о том, что нужно ему самому.  
Поэтому тогда он и выбрал Мару. Когда нуждался в помощи, просил о ней и получил лишь очередное «ты нам нужен». Только Мара дала иллюзию того, что ей на насрать на него.  
\- Те, кто назначал себя хорошими и поступающими правильно, всегда манипулировали нами и не задумывались о наших чувствах и желаниях. Всегда решали, что для нас лучше. Одри заставляла убивать людей во имя всеобщего блага. Хейли умирала, а Одри думала только о том, как бы использовать ее напоследок, чтобы вернуть Нейтана. Хорошо ли это - жертвовать одними людьми ради спасения других, не спрашивая, хотят ли люди, чтобы ими жертвовали? Правильно ли? Одри не думала об этом, прося меня убивать. Люси не думала об этом, когда хотела пристрелить своего сына. Я рад, что покинул тот отвратительный мир, где все это происходило. Я рад, что наконец мертв.  
Как же удобно было оправдываться судьбой. Твердить о предназначении, о смысле жизни, заключенном в спасении Хейвена. Средства достижения цели не имели значения. Никогда и ни для кого. Просто кому-то хватало духу не возвеличивать свою цель.  
\- Ты отличаешься от них, - усмехнулась Мара, наконец отозвавшись. - Поэтому ты важен для меня.  
\- Поэтому ты любишь меня.  
Она не стала отрицать. У нее больше не было причин подавлять эти чувства. Бояться разочарования и предательства. Больше ничто не имело значения. Борьба за жизнь прошла вместе с жизнью. Было здорово просто сидеть у моря - тихого и безмятежного, на берегу пустого и мертвого Хейвена, который существовал теперь только как отголосок настоящего. Ничто больше не могло навредить, потому что никого больше не осталось. Поэтому Мара чувствовала себя в безопасности. Поэтому взяла за руку и заглянула в глаза, улыбнувшись с живой хитрецой.  
В ее взгляде больше не было коварства. В ее мыслях - зловещих планов. Они оба наконец были свободны. От всех, кто предавал и использовал. И от своей судьбы.  
Дюк обнял ее за плечи, позволив приникнуть головой к своему плечу. Взглянул на манящее море. Там, вдалеке, все еще была пришвартована яхта. И пора было уплывать из этого дерьмового мира далеко-далеко.


End file.
